


One moment.

by Sigismonda



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Catching Fire Spoilers, Double Drabble, F/M, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigismonda/pseuds/Sigismonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch e la furia di Katniss. <br/>Com'è che lui la vede veramente?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok.   
> L'altro giorno sono andata a vedere il film - YAHIII! Meraviglioso gente, ANDATE a vederlo, hanno fatto un lavoro magnifico - e verso la fine c'è stata questa scena che mi ha fatto pensare a questa piccola cosetta. Non era mia intenzione, giuro, ma è nata praticamente da sé.   
> Tutta colpa di Woody Harrelson e della sua magnifica e personale interpretazione di Haymitch. E del fatto che ho visto il film con una mia amica, fangirl e ficwriter anche lei.  
> Insomma il succo è questo: leggete e fatemi sapere se anche voi, come noi, vedendo quella scena, non avete pensato "NOW KISS".

Dovevano raggiungere il Distretto 13 alla svelta, prima che gli hovercraft di Capitol City li individuassero e li distruggessero.

Si versò l’ennesima dose di alcol – non sapeva nemmeno _cosa_ stava bevendo, non era quello l’importante – ingollandone un generoso sorso e poi sbattendo rumorosamente il bicchiere sul tavolo.

Plutarch se ne stava davanti a lui, indicando vari punti su una cartina olografica, mentre Finnick li osservava dalla sua posizione a capotavola, ascoltando attentamente.

E poi arrivò. Bella e furente, come sempre.

La vide scorrere lo sguardo per la stanza, mettendo a fuoco tutti e tre e poi scattare nella sua direzione, dandogli giusto il tempo di salutarla con un ironico “Morning sweetheart”. Le andò incontro, sbattendola con forza al muro, schiacciandola con il proprio corpo.

Era incredibile la forza di Katniss, quanto fosse ancora piena di vita nonostante tutto e tutti.

La sentiva urlare e ansimare per lo sforzo contro la sua guancia, la pelle arrossata e lucida di lacrime e sudore.

E per un attimo, per un meraviglioso, singolo e fragile attimo, immaginò di baciarla.

Attimo che lasciò scorrere via – non poteva, oh non poteva -, afferrandole un polso e togliendole la siringa piena d’aria che stringeva tra le dita. 


End file.
